


giving me back to the flow

by ElasticElla



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Healing, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “I said we’re done.”Nile doesn’t stop at the broken arm, a desperate anger pushing her movements.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	giving me back to the flow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



> title from chaii's nobody know (aka their fight song)

“I said we’re done.” 

Nile doesn’t stop at the broken arm, a desperate anger pushing her movements. This can’t be real – an elaborate prank show or something. Her mom is on the couch back at home, gasping and sighing as she over-reacts to the special effects. Yeah. 

Andy goes for her leg, something snaps and she crumples like a string-less puppet. 

Pain screams through her, exits her mouth in a groan. Nile looks down, a shock of white broken out of her skin and turning her stomach. Holy – oh fuck, that’s her bone. Outside of her body. Oh please, please let this whole mystical not-dying thing not be fake. 

“You’re very good,” Andy says, kneeling next to her. “What’s your name?” 

“Nile,” she answers, throwing her good arm at Andy’s ankles. 

Andy whacks her arm back, maneuvers quickly to straddle her lap. Pins her hands up above her head against the plane’s side. “Stay down.” 

Nile pushes up against her lap instinctively, and Andy raises an eyebrow. 

“Really kid? Look you’re already healing faster.” 

She tilts her head, pain much fainter than before, and sure enough the bone is recovered and the skin is reknitting itself together. Andy’s chin is so close, she could slam her head forward and – 

“Fuck kid, fine.” 

Lips crash into hers, and Nile surges forward, gets her hands free. When they instantly wrap around Andy’s throat, the woman breaks the kiss with a laugh, pulse beating into her palms. 

“That’s more of a third date thing.” 

Her grip tightens, but Andy doesn’t break her hold, merely gazes curious, all too close. That she’d allow Nile to kill her, to feel the moment it happens, a second – 

Her hands drop like stones. 

Andy must sense the shift in her mood, legs tensing to stand. But there’s still this restless energy beating in her blood, demanding she do something, anything. 

Nile hooks a finger around her chin, kisses her dirty and deep. Andy resettles in her lap, weight grounding, and her other hand runs up a muscled thigh.

She feels so damn good. 

(Andy wears the same wild grin when they fuck as when they fought. It’s more endearing than it should be.)


End file.
